Tomoyo: Best Friend, Tailor and Sakura's Love
by Karsten69
Summary: As they grew, Sakura began to take notice of Tomoyo, both her beauty, and her kindness A 'very' belated birthday gift for Major Mike.


Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of the Characters.  
Also A Belated Happy Birthday Major Mike. Sorry for the hold-up.

* * *

With the passage of time, Tomoyo's beauty grew more and more, all of her curves filled out and she began to attract attention, from girls and boys alike, yet no matter how many asked her out, her answer was always no, always with the words, "I have someone else dear to my heart."

At some point, Sakura began to notice this pattern of confession and rejection, it awoke her curiosity, and she began to spy on these little confessions. As this went on she began to feel tension in her chest and then relief when Tomoyo turned them down. Eventually she began wondering what kind of person was in Tomoyo's heart, it had to be someone incredible.

As it turned out, one of the underclassmen was a bit more insistent, after the rejection, she was more determined and then suggested that they get to know each other. So Tomoyo began to spend a fair amount of time getting to know her.

 _That_ , did not sit well with Sakura, each time she saw them together, a hard lump of ice formed in her stomach, and when the underclassman got touchy feely, that hard lump flared to life with the force of a thousand suns. She had never experienced Tomoyo leaving her side for anything, she didn't like it, Tomoyo was hers dammit. it was a rotten thing to think, and she knew that in her moments of clarity. She began to think about her feelings, what were they? Was she just a possessive friend? Or was there something more underlying, that she needed to uncover? On a sunny afternoon as Sakura and Tomoyo walked home together, Sakura had the brilliant idea to imitate the underclassman, just to see what it was that irked her.

Tomoyo had been in the middle of saying something about a new costume when she stopped abruptly. Here was Sakura, the love of her life, clinging to her and physically flirting with her, just what was going on?!, " _O-okay, Relax, this doesn't mean anything, Sakura-chan has probably just missed me, nothing more._ "

After that, Sakura was certain, what she was feeling was love, but that also came with another dilemma, Sakura had witnessed so many confess to Tomoyo, and had seen just as many get rejected, that didn't bode well. She could just stay determined and hope for the best.

It took a month for the underclassman to finally understand that Tomoyo would never be hers and she reluctantly faded into the background. This seemed like Sakura's chance to go on the offensive, so she asked Tomoyo for a sleepover, and of course her wish was granted.

During the sleepover Tomoyo suggested that they take a bath, but Sakura stutteringly refused the offer. That was new, and it made Tomoyo suspect that something was wrong.

Sakura used this alone time to think about ways to confess, " _Kiss her?_ " Sakura shook her head vigorously as various images popped into her head, " _No, that would be taking too much of Tomoyo-chan's generosity._ " A frown settled on her face, " _Should I subtly hint and lead the conversation?_ " She let out a sigh, " _No… I'm not good at that_." The thing she had dreaded stood before her, as the only viable option, " _I must confess directly, holding nothing back… I only have a one hundred percent chance of getting rejected is all…. Ahahaha… ha."_ She swallowed a lump and closed her eyes, her invincible charm of courage came to the forefront of her mind, so she chanted it, "Everything is surely going to be okay." and as she said those words, she heard the bathroom door open.

The sight that met Sakura made her jaw drop, Tomoyo had only taken some lingerie into the bathroom to switch into, since they were the only ones at home, she hadn't felt the need for more than that, "Ahh, now that was refreshing."

So now Sakura's battle was so much more difficult. Her pulse reached a new high, she didn't know where to shift her gaze, that lingerie Tomoyo wore, it fit her like a glove in all of the right places, the colour, a deep lavender, stood well with Tomoyo's hair, and the frills, they were... shaped like cherry blossoms? A low growl of need emanated from Sakura's stomach.

As Tomoyo packed her shampoo and other utilities away, Sakura tried to gain renewed confidence, when she finally got it, she shouted at the top of her lungs, "TOMOYO-CHAN, WE NEED TO TALK!" It startled Tomoyo quite a bit.

After calming down for a second, Tomoyo sat beside Sakura on her bed, "Go on." This sounded like a serious conversation.

Sakura sat twiddling her thumbs in silence, she took a huge breath and began, "I know this will probably be a huge pain for you, since you've had to deal with it a lot lately, and I know it could ruin our friendship too… I just, I just can't keep my feelings in check anymore… Tomoyo-chan, what I'm really trying to say is… I love you as more than just a friend."

An awkward silence spread slowly, Sakura dared not look at her friend… but at one time, she heard a large thud, when she turned to look, Tomoyo had collapsed on the bed.

Sakura panicked and began shaking her, "TOMOYO-CHAN! TOMOYO-CHAN! WAKE UP!" It only took half a minute for Tomoyo to regain her senses, "Ahh, Thank the gods, I didn't want to lose the one I love like that."

"The… one you… love?" The mind of Tomoyo was drawing a blank, how could this happen? How could Sakura reciprocate her feelings.

"Yeah, I… As time went on, our bond grew, I became more and more fond of you, and well, it didn't remain entirely platonic." A heavy blush rose up on Sakura's cheeks, "Anyway, after that first year student tried to be serious about you, I… I made up my mind, I'd get it off of my chest…" She fell silent,"N-never mind I said anything, okay? After all, you already have someone in your heart."

Tomoyo would have none of that and she gently kissed Sakura on the lips, "I won't ever forget this day, the one who has always had my heart was you Sakura-chan, only you. Now that you give yourself to me… I might never let you leave, you do know that, right?"

"With you by my side… why would I want to?" Another reason presented itself to her as Tomoyo pushed Sakura on her back and kissed her deeper this time, " _Why would I ever leave this goddess?_ "


End file.
